TDST 4: The Good, The Bad, And The Sexy
by rangers21A
Summary: It's a rootin' tootin' round-up, ya'll! A posse's been rallied and it's after the girls! Actually, the hosts are just having fun hunting them down as they try to outrun them, but it's still one heck of a hoe-down (Emphasis on the hoes)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bitch of Being a Bitch**_

"Aaaah! Yes! Faster! Lick me Faster!"

Sugar moaned loudly as MaCarthur, the current Bitch for the Screaming Pornstars, gave her one hell of a rimjob. "AAAAAH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Sugar cried out as she climaxed.

MacArthur stopped licking her ass and spat on the ground in disgust. [MacArthur: That girl's ass tasted like a dirty shoe! How can a person that's literally named Sugar taste so bad?]

"So, am I done now?" MacArthur asked. "Can I get a break?"

"No way, missy!" Izzy said, putting on an extra thick strap-on. "I'm about to ride you like a roller coaster: fast, hard, and crazy!" Izzy leapt onto MacArthur and rammed the entirety of the strap-on in her pussy

"Ohhhh! Goddamn, woman! Take it easy!" MacArthur moaned.

"Fast! Hard! Crazy!" Izzy yelled, thrusting harder than ever.

Meanwhile, up in first class, the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins were trash-talking the other team. "Two challenges and two losses! This sucks!" Gwen complained.

"Yeah, and two times in a row that the stupid Pornstars have won." Jasmine added begrudgingly. "That team is basically unstoppable!"

"Heh. Not all of them." Leshawna chuckled, pointing at Josee, who was getting DPed roughly by Sanders and Ella with strap-ons.

"Thanks for letting me try that Sanders." Ella said, pulling out of Josee's ass and taking off the strap-on. "I've always wanted to try sex with a strap-on."

"No problem." Sanders replied. "Who else wants a turn?"

Lindsay rushed forward, ramming the strap-on as far up Josee's ass as it could go. Jose groaned loudly as she was plowed by both ends at once.

[Josee: I hate, hate, HATE being a permanent Bitch! I even have to do this after MacArthur or I get eliminated! It sucks! This challenge, I swear I'm going to find a way out of it!]

"Attention, ladies, we're about to touch down in our next location." Chris said over the loudspeaker. "Don't bother getting dressed. The challenge is going to start right away. Hope you're all ready for a really _fun_ challenge." Chris signed off of the loudspeaker with an evil laugh. The girls were all suddenly nervous. Any time Chris said a challenge would be "fun," it never meant anything good.

"What do you think the challenge is?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Whatever it is, we have to make sure that the Screaming Pornstars don't win!" Gwen said. "From this point on until the Pornstars lose, I say our two teams should work together to make sure they don't keep winning! What do you say?"

The other girls all agreed, and an alliance was forged.

"Wherever this challenge takes place, we're gonna win!"

The plane landed and the girls got off onto the airstrip to find Chris, Chef, and Blainley all there already, all decked out in cowboy gear and on three strong-looking broncos. "Welcome to Texas!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Pussy Posse**_

It took Chris 10 full minutes to stop the girls from laughing at his outfit. "Hey, shut up! These chaps look awesome!"

"They're assless!" MacArthur said between laughs.

"It's a porn show!" Chris retorted. "Aw, screw it! Blainley, switch chaps with me!" Chris and Blainley quickly exchanged chaps. "Great. Now that that's over with, on to the challenge! Since we're in Texas, we thought it would be a good idea to have ourselves a good old-fashioned round-up, y'all! For this challenge, you'll all have to get from this north Texas airport all the way to the border of Indian Territory, otherwise known as Oklahoma, which is where all great outlaws used to go to escape the long arm of the law. Your goal is to reach the border before The Pussy Posse catches you."

"And who is The Pussy Posse?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Why, us of course!" Chris said, gesturing to himself, Chef, and Blainley. "Now, the trip to the border is about a day's worth of running, so we packed everyone supplies for the night." He went on, gesturing to a pile of backpacks. "Each pack contains different supplies, so choose wisely. We'll give you an hour's head start before we come chasing after you. The first team to have one of its members reach the border wins, and the team with the most girls captured by the posse will eliminate someone. Second place will go to the dreaded Bitch Vote. Are you ready?"

At that moment, a sly smile crossed Josee's face. "Just a moment, Chris." She said. "I'd like to make a little wager first."

"Ooh! Interesting!" Chris said. "What's the bet?"

Josee turned to MacArthur. "I'll bet you that, if I'm the first girl to make it to the border, then I don't have to be your Bitch anymore!" She said to her.

MacArthur raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Deal. But, if you aren't first to make it, then your whole team has to be my team's permanent Bitches."

"What?!" Sugar exclaimed. "Don't do that! That's such a stupid bet!"

"Don't do it, Josee!" Ellody added desperately.

But Josee had already made up her mind. "Deal!" She said, shaking MacArthur's hand to seal the bet.

"Chris, tell her she can't do that!" Ellody pleaded.

"Sorry, Ellody." Chris said, not sounding sorry at all. "They shook hands. Nothing I can do about it now. Bet's official. Now, your one hour head start staaaaaarts… NOW!"

The girls all took off running. They each grabbed a backpack on their way off the airstrip. MacArthur quickly grabbed Josee before she could get too far. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Josee yelled.

"Winning our bet. You're still my Bitch today at least, so I'm gonna use that to my advantage." MacArthur clipped a leash around Josee's neck.

"Where'd you get this leash?"

"It was in my backpack. Thing's filled with sex toys and shit. You're not getting out of my sight!"

[Josee: Ugh! Stupid MacArthur! Oh, well. No leash can hold me forever! Jacques learned that the hard way when we tried bondage in bed for the first time. Ha ha! I can still see the look of absolute fright on his face as I was strangling him]

MacArthur, Sanders, and Josee all headed one direction. Meanwhile, the other girls had all split off into groups of their own. Izzy, Sugar, and Ellody had taken a short break to rest after about 20 minutes of running to root through their supplies. "Okay, I've got half a turkey sandwich, a lighter, and season four of Family Guy on DVD for some reason." Izzy said. "What about you guys?"

"I have a can of beans, a sleeping bag, and… Ooh! Marshmallows!" Sugar immediately ripped open her bag of marshmallows and began devouring them. "What about you, Ellody?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Let's see… I've got… Yes! A map and a compass! We'll be able to find the border for sure with these!" Ellody exclaimed excitedly. Izzy grabbed the map and compass, tore up the map, and tossed the compass away. "What did you do that for?!"

"We don't need them." Izzy said simply. "I can help us find the border with the tracking skills I learned when I lived in India for a few months."

"You lived in India?"

"Yeah! Boy, that trip sure was crazy! I lived with this clan of crazy sex monks, and they taught me all sorts of stuff! How to shut down my gag reflex, how to make a dildo out of just some tree sap and mushrooms, and how perfectly navigate any direction!"

"Wait… You learned that from sex monks?" Ellody asked.

"Yeah. They were also pretty badass explorers. Come on! I think it's this way!"

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Ella had gotten separated from everyone else. "Hello?" Ella called, trying to find the rest of her team. "Girls? Anyone out there?"

"Hey, Ella, I think I hear them over here!" Lindsay Called.

The two of them ran to where Lindsay had thought she had heard their teams, but ran into Chef instead. "Heh heh heh! Hour's up, bitches!" He said, lassoing the two of them immediately.

"Aw, darn!" Lindsay said. "Sorry I got us caught, Ella."

"It's okay. A least we're out of the challenge now, so we can relax." Ella replied.

"I don't think you girls are gonna be doing much relaxing." Chef said with a grin, taking off his pants. "Now, who wants to go first?"

Ella gulped and raised her hand. [Ella: I've never had sex before. Heck, I've never even really done it with anyone even on this show! But I figured I'd have to do it eventually. So, hopefully Chef won't be too rough on me]

Ella laid down on the ground and spread her legs. "Just be gentle." She said. "This is kind of my first time."

Chef nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, darling. We'll take it nice and slow." He got down and eased himself into Ella's pussy. She gave a small gasp as she felt her cherry pop. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ella said. "It actually feels kind of nice." Chef started thrusting, going slow at first so that Ella could get used to it. She moaned softly as he pumped into her. "Ohhhh, Chef!" Ella cried out. Chef started picking up the pace as Ella got more into it. "Aaaah! Chef, I think I'm gonna cum!" Ella moaned loudly as she had her first real orgasm with a man.

"You like that?"

"Yes!" Ella moaned. "God, yes!"

Chef pulled out of Ella's pussy and put his cock in her face. "Here. Time for your first blowjob too." Ella started off by carefully licking the head of Chef's cock, then put it in her mouth as much as she could without gagging. She bobbed her head up and down, rolling her tongue all over the length of it as she sucked him off. "Ah, shit!" Chef grunted as he came in Ella's mouth. Ella swallowed all of it.

"Wow! That tasted better than I thought it would!" She said happily when she was done.

"You're next, hot stuff." Chef said to Lindsay. Lindsay laid down on the ground too, but Chef shook his head. "Ah ah. We're gonna do this the other way this time!" He flipped Lindsay over and shoved his cock into her ass. Lindsay moaned loudly as Chef pounded away at her, loving every minute of it.

"Oh, yes!" Lindsay moaned. "Yes! Fuck me, Chef!" Chef reached around her to play with her giant breasts, squeezing them tenderly and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Lindsay cried out as she climaxed, and Chef groaned as he filled her ass soon after.

"All right, girls, now that you're out of the competition, let's ride and catch some more bitches! Yeeeeeee-haw!" Chef helped Ella and Lindsay aboard his horse and the three of them rode off.

Meanwhile, MacArthur, Sanders, and Josee were just stopping to rest. "Hey, can you let me off this leash real quick?" Josee asked. "I gotta pee."

MacArthur narrowed her eyes in suspicion. [MacArthur: I trust Josee about as far as I can throw her. Actually, that's pretty far… I trust Josee about a quarter of as far as I can throw her. So, there's no way I'm letting her off that leash]

MacArthur led Josee towards the road and tied the leash to a sign. For good measure, she also pulled a pair of furry handcuffs from her sex toy-filled bag and cuffed Josee to the sign as well. "Holler when you're done." MacArthur said, and then walked away to join Sanders as she went through her own backpack.

"Well, good news: Chris gave us some food. Bad news: it appears to be a peanut butter and toe jam sandwich." She looked up at MacArthur who was grinning widely. "Why are you smiling?"

"We've got a little alone time." MacArthur said, still grinning.

Sanders smiled too. "Get on the ground."

MacArthur got down and Sanders crawled sexily over to her and started licking her pussy. [Sanders: MacArthur and I are finally together! Eeee! I don't usually act so girly, but I'm just so excited!]

"Ohhh, yeah!" MacArthur moaned. "More!" Sanders got back up and went over to MacArthur's backpack. "Hey! I said more, not go through my stuff! What are you looking for?"

Sanders pulled out a huge, double-ended dildo. "This the 'more' you had in mind?" MacArthur nodded excitedly. Sanders came over and put one end of the dildo in her pussy, and the other in MacArthur's. The two of them both moaned loudly, pumping their himps to push the dildo deeper into each other.

"Aaah! God, it's so good!" MacArthur moaned.

"Ohhhhh! I'm gonna… Gonna cum!" Sanders cried out.

"Me too! Cum with me!" MacArthur pulled Sanders into a passionate kiss as the two of them each had an incredible orgasm. They would have continued, if it weren't for someone interrupting them with slow clapping. The two of them turned to see Chris, sitting astride his noble steed.

"Very nice." Chris said, tossing a lasso around Sanders and MacArthur for good measure. "You'll have to be sure and do it again so I can watch the whole show."

"Goddammit!" Sanders complained.

"Yes!" MacArthur exclaimed happily.

"What? Why are you happy? We're out of the challenge!" Sanders asked her.

"Josee's still tied to that sign! Chris can capture her too, and she'll lose our bet! Come on! She's over here!"

MacArthur led Chris and his gaggle of girls over to the sign to find nothing but an untied leash and half a pair of handcuffs. "Where's Josee?" Sanders asked in bewilderment. MacArthur examined the handcuffs.

"She chewed herself out of them. Dammit!"

The bet was still on, but most of the girls were already out. Who else would get captured by the Pussy Posse? Would Josee win the bet? Find out coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truckin' Along**_

It felt like Josee had been walking for hours. "Goddamn you… Texas…" Josee panted. She was hot, she was tired, and she was starving, and the damn Texan heat was not helping at all. So far, she had just been following the road next to the sign MacArthur had originally cuffed her to, but, after about six hours, she hadn't hit any towns, gas stations, or even any sign of civilization at all. Just nothing but dry grass and the occasional piece of roadkill.

Suddenly, Josee's ears were filled with the sounds of classic rock, yelling, and horns honking. At last, salvation: a truck stop! Josee ran the last few yards to the diner, bursting through the door. "Need… Food… Now!" She panted.

A couple of the truckers wolf-whistled and cat-called at her, seeing as she was naked. Nevertheless, a waitress came to help her. "You got money to pay for it?"

A horrible realization dawned on Josee: she had left her pack at the sign. "Um… No, but-"

"Then get out, ya whore." The waitress said rudely.

Josee sighed sadly. It seemed clear that her goal of winning her bet with MacArthur was finished. She still had at least another eight hours worth of walking to the Texas/Oklahoma border and there was no way she would be able to manage that without any food.

As she wallowed in misery, a trucker approached her. "Hey there, darlin'." He said. "I'd be happy to buy you a bite to eat."

"Oh, thank God!" Josee said. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that!"

"Well, don't go sayin' that yet." The trucker said. "See, there ain't no such thing as a free lunch."

"Right." Josee said skeptically. "So, what's this lunch going to cost me?"

"Well, you see, me and my boys over there have to go long runs on the road, usually without the, er… Comfort of a woman for a long time. And, seein' how you're naked now anyway…"

"So, I do you and your friends and you'll buy me food?" Josee asked. "That is absolutely-" But before she could let loose on this man about how perverted that was, an idea popped into her head. "If I'm going to fuck you _and_ your boys, I'm going to need a little more than just food."

"Really? Like what?"

"Why don't we talk about that?" Josee said with a wicked grin.

One talk and one filling lunch later, Josee found herself behind the truck stop with six naked truckers. [Josee: Do I feel bad about whoring myself out to truckers? A bit. But the payoff is so good, it's totally worth it! Mwa ha ha ha!]

Josee lowered her pussy on to one of the trucker's cocks, moaning softly as she eased him inside of herself. Another trucker came around and shoved his cock deep in her ass, causing Josee to cry out from surprise and pleasure. "Take it easy, boys." She purred. "There's plenty of me to go around." She started giving handjobs to two of the other truckers and switched between sucking off the other two.

"Errgh! Damn! This one's got a tight ass on 'er!" The trucker in her ass grunted. "You gotta try it, Bill!"

Bill rushed over and shoved himself in Josee's ass as well. "Aaaah! Hey, one at a time, jack-offs!" Josee grunted.

"Aw, shut it, pumpkin!" Said the trucker in her pussy. "Hey, Jim, come try out her pussy!"

Jim came over and forced himself in Josee's pussy along with the other guy. Josee had to bite back the urge to bite down on the cock in her mouth with two more cocks each in both her holes. Josee let out a loud scream of pleasure as she came hard.

"Fuck! I'mma gonna cum!" Said one of the truckers.

"Me too!" Said another one of them.

"Pull out and unload it on me, boys!" Josee urged. The truckers all pulled out of Josee and circled around her, rubbing their cocks until they all came, covering Josee in hot, sticky cum. Josee liucked a little off her arm and stood up. "Okay, you boys have all left your deposits. Now it's time to pay up!"

…

The sun had finally set on Texas as Chris trotted along on his bronco with Sanders, MacArthur, and his newly-captured girls, Zoey, Crimson, and Dawn, walking along next to him. "Funny. I could have sworn I heard someone over here." Chris said suspiciously. "Oh, well. Let's keep moving, ladies!"

Chris moved on, and Jasmine, who was hiding behind a nearby rock breathed a sigh of relief. [Jasmine: As a trained wilderness survivor, I was born for this challenge! Just travelling down a rough trail, avoiding predators, everything I do practically every day back down under!]

Meanwhile, Leshawna, Courtney, and Gwen were having a much rougher time. They were all being chased by Blainley. "Yee-haw! You bitches can't run forever!" Blainley yelled as she rode after them.

"Damn right." Leshawna panted, "I can't take this running much longer, girls!"

"Just keep going!" Courtney yelled at her. "Come on! Push it! Work those legs!"

Just then, Leshawna tripped. "Aah! Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed.

Gwen rushed back to help her up. "Quick! Get up! We have to-" It was too late, though. Blainley lassoed the two of them. "Dammit! Courtney, come back and help us!"

"Sorry! Can't hear you over the escaping I'm doing!" Courtney called back. "Hasta la see ya, bi-" She was silenced by running into a pole, knocking herself out cold.

"She can just join us when she wakes up." Blainley said, stripping down and dismounting her horse. "Eat up, bitches!" Leshawna and Gwen both sighed and walked over to her. Gwen took Blainley's top, licking and sucking on her breasts as Leshawna lapped at her pussy. "Ohhhhh, yeah!" Blainley moaned. "You girls are good!" Leshawna reached around to finger Blainley's ass, which only caused her to moan louder. "Fuuuuuck, that's so good! Give me more!" Gwen got down and started giving her a rimjob. Getting licked at both ends was all it took for Blainley to climax, screaming loud from pleasure as she did.

Blainley's scream woke Courtney up. "Wha… What happened? Where's the fire?" Courtney slurred groggily. Blainley walked up to her and threw a lasso over her.

"Gotcha." Blainley said cockily. "Now spread 'em and scissor me." Courtney sighed and spread her legs so Blainley could get down and trib with her. They both moaned and groaned as they rubbed their pussies together.

"Aaah! Damn!" Courtney moaned. "Your cunt's so warm!"

"Aah! Yeah! Yours is amazing too!" Blainley grunted. "Suck on my tits now!" Courtney leaned forward to play with Blainley's breasts. "Aaaah! That's it! More! More! Oh, God, I'm gonna cum!" Blainley's back arched as she let loose a wild scream of pleasure as she came again. She then stood up and started getting dressed.

"Hey! I haven't gotten off yet!" Courtney complained.

"Don't care. I'm done and we've got more bitches to hunt down. Get a move on, girls!"

…

"Run, Jasmine! Run!" Anne Maria yelled as she ran after her teammate. The two of them were just yards away from the Texas/Oklahoma border in the morning and were being pursued by the whole Pussy Posse.

"Ya'll will never make it!" Chef yelled.

"Come on, Anne Maria! Just a few more feet!"

But then it happened: one of Anne Maria's high-heeled shoes snapped, causing her to fall to the ground, allowing the posse to grab her. "Run, Jasmine! You can win it for us!"

Jasmine pushed herself and dove, sliding across the border victoriously. "Yes! I won! The Pornstars finally lost!"

"Guess again, Aussie." Jasmine looked up to see Josee sipping a nice, cool soda just a few feet away from her.

"You?! But… But how? How did you beat me here?"

"I made a deal with a couple of truckers and they gave me a ride up here. I've been here all night."

"What?!"

Chris, Chef, and Blainley rode up. "Looks like the Screaming Pornstars win again!" Chris announced. "And it looks like, for the first time, the Killer Sluts will be eliminating a player!"

"What?!" Jasmine exclaimed. "But I came in second! I made it to the border!"

"Ah, but the losing team was never who made it to the border last. It was who had the most girls captured. The Sluts lost five players and the Virgins only lost four."

"But that's their whole team!" Jasmine protested.

"Doesn't matter. It's the number that counts." Chris explained. He then turned to the camera. "Who will the Killer Sluts eliminate? And which one of the Possible Virgins will have to be the Pornstars' Bitch? Find out when we return to Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for who should be eliminated and who should be the Screaming Pornstars' Bitch by leaving the name of the people you're voting for in a review. Voting will end on Monday the 24th.

Options for the Bitch Vote: Zoey, Gwen, Ella, Sanders

Options for the Elimination Vote: Leshawna, Lindsay, Jasmine, MacArthur, Courtney, Anne Maria


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Bitch Ends, Another Begins**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber to hear the results of the votes. However, there were a few girls missing. "Where are Sugar, Ellody, and Izzy?" Chris asked. No one knew, so Chris sent Chef out to find them. He came back three hours later with the three girls who all looked like they had been through absolute hell. "Jesus!" Chris exclaimed when he saw them. "What happened to you three?"

"Izzy led us on an 18 hour hike in the wrong direction." Ellody managed to say. [Ellody: I am normally not a violent person, but it took a lot of willpower to keep myself from strangling Izzy after I found out she was leading us in the complete opposite direction!]

"Okay, well, take your seats. We're about to find out who your team's newest Bitch is, and who the Killer Sluts are eliminating." Chris announced, holding up both the Bitch Collar and a collar with a bright, golden C for the tag. "First up, the Bitch Vote! And the loser is… Ella!"

"Eep!" Ella let out a small squeak of fright. Trembling, she walked up to Chris and accepted the collar. "Oh, no…" She whimpered as the Pornstars descended on her, but Josee grabbed her first.

"Back off! I get her all to myself!" She declared. "I'm tired of being someone else's Bitch, now it's time I got one of my own!" And with that, she dragged Ella off to Loser Class, much to the disappointment of her teammates.

"All right, now it's on to the Elimination Vote! I think this one might be my favorite." Chris said with a grin. "Lindsay, come on up here and accept your new collar!" Lindsay bowed her head in shame and walked up to the front to put on her collar. "Your new master will be with you in a second. Go to the back room and get ready for a long night."

Lindsay walked to the back room, and a few minutes later Chris showed up, already naked and erect. "I've always wanted to get my hands on these." Chris said as he grabbed Lindsay's breasts and started kissing the side of her neck. Lindsay moaned softly as Chris kneaded her enormous breasts and rubbed her nipples. But, just as soon as he started, Chris stopped and sat on the bed. "Get those enormous knockers over here and start rubbing my cock with them!" He commanded.

Lindsay obeyed and got down in front of him, rubbing his cock between her breasts and sucking on the head while she did. "Yeah, that's nice." Chris moaned. "But I bet you can do better than that." He put his hands on Lindsay's head, forcing her to take his cock deeper in her mouth. Lindsay bobbed her head up and down, sucking Chris off. "Pull it out!" He quickly ordered. "I want to jizz on your tits!" Lindsay pulled Chris' cock out of her mouth and started rubbing it until he came, splattering her breasts with hot, sticky seed.

"Don't think we're done yet." Chris said. "On the bed, ass up." Lindsay obeyed him, getting on all fours on the bed. Chris got up behind her and forced the entirety of his cock in her ass all at once. Lindsay cried out from pleasure as he pounded away roughly at her ass.

"Aaaah! It's so good!" Lindsay moaned. "Play with my boobs more!" Chris reached around and grabbed her breasts again, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, causing Lindsay to moan louder.

"I see baby likes it rough." Chris said, raising his hand and slapping her ass hard.

"Ooh, yeah!" Lindsay moaned. "Keep doing that!" Chris kept spanking Lindsay as he fucked her ass harder and deeper with each thrust. Finally, Lindsay let out an enormous scream of pleasure as she climaxed.

"Almost there!" Chris grunted. He let out a groan as he hilted himself in Lindsay's ass and filled it full of cum.

Lindsay flopped back on the bed, panting hard. "That was great, Carson!" She said, getting Chris' name wrong for the thousandth time.

Chris grinned. "What makes you think we're done?" He said, jumping on top of Lindsay to continue plowing her.

"Yowza!" Blainley said from the cockpit, watching the scene unfold on a screen. "I kinda wish I had gotten Lindsay instead of him. That chick's insane in the sack!"

"What, am I not good enough?" Taylor complained, taking a short break from licking Blainley's pussy.

"Oh, no, honey. You're amazing. Keep going." Taylor obeyed her mistress as Blainley turned to the camera. "Where will our girls end up next? Who will be eliminated? And how will Ella deal with being the Bitch of the meanest girl on this show? Find out all this and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
